


A Willing Victim

by XavieraP



Series: How to Tame a Crow [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavieraP/pseuds/XavieraP
Summary: 安提瓦式按♂摩减压





	A Willing Victim

**Author's Note:**

> 泽万/男灰卫（精灵法师），斜线有意义  
·性启蒙  
·时间线为主线任务“破碎的法环”之后  
·因为泽万需要完成一个主线任务（出Lothering之后开始算）才能遇到，这里设定已经拉到矮人盟军  
·第二人称，泽万视角

当阿利斯泰走向你的时候，你并不意外。过去的十二天里你冷眼看着这个前圣骑士费尽心思地试图让他的同僚开心点儿。是的，他不仅是被黑暗邪灵所关注的灰卫，还是易受恶魔感染成为“憎恶”的法师，并且还有着一对不受人类欢迎的尖耳朵，但这一切都和保持乐观并不矛盾……对吧？

第一天的尝试是一锅秘制炖菜，但只有斯坦和温礼貌性地吃了一点，剩下的人一律对那团灰不溜秋的东西表示了拒绝。最后阿利斯泰试图把炖菜喂给法师的战犬，柯尔特——一个好小伙子——在阿利斯泰的护腕上留下了一个杀气腾腾的牙印。

然后他去找了蕾莉安娜帮忙，她的办法是连着三天晚上都在营地里唱歌，直到莫里甘忍无可忍地冲过来指出这不仅毫无作用还打扰了她的休息。

斯坦的建议是“杀更多黑暗邪灵和恶魔”，奥根认为他需要喝点酒，两个跟阿利斯泰的炖菜半斤八两的提议。

而温，她是一个和蔼的长辈与导师，但他们的精灵法师并不是她的学徒或弟子，法环事件之前他们几乎没有过交流。在几次失败的谈心之后她尝试给了他一个治疗术，并在之后不得不花费大量的时间说服精灵她没有老眼昏花。

至于莫里甘，她什么都没做，“他会想明白的。”荒野里长大的女巫粗暴地说：“要么振作起来，要么死。”

“我觉得情况没有极端到生死的地步……”阿利斯泰咕哝道，并不死心地询问莫里甘是否愿意使用她的变形术去帮个忙。

女巫盯着他，和善地微笑：“不，我不能把他变成鹰让他去飞一圈散心，并且这是我最后一次回答你这个问题，再问一次我就把你塞到我们下一个遇上的恶魔【哔】里去。是的，这个我可以做到。”

当你的耳朵在夜风里捕捉到这句话的时候，你废了好大力气才忍住没笑出来。请务必再问她一次！你在心里怂恿道，去吧阿利斯泰，别让那个荒野女巫把你吓破胆！

现在，阿利斯泰站在你面前，眉毛快扭到一起去了，又在一个叹息后放松成无可奈何的形状。

“我知道我会后悔这个，但是……你有什么主意吗？”

“关于什么？”你反问：“你的炖菜吗？那我只有一个建议——请你离锅远点。”

“哈哈哈，非常好笑，”阿利斯泰干巴巴地说：“我的意思是……”他收敛了声音，朝法师的方向挤眉弄眼。

你抱着双臂，深深地叹了口气。

“你知道他和我一样是个精灵吧？”你指了指自己的耳朵，“它们可不只是——用人类的话来说——’畸形器官’而已。”

阿利斯泰的脸色变得和他的炖羊肉一模一样了。

你幸灾乐祸地看着他，不打算安慰这个曾质疑法师为什么要留下你的人。噢不，这当然谈不上私人恩怨，只不过在你随口宣誓的忠诚之下，你仍然是个恶棍罢了。

你是说了“忠诚”吗？你一直以为谎言就足够概括了，也许你对那个糊你一身冰又在战斗结束后扶你起来的法师还是有那么点儿感激的，不论打动他的到底是什么……等等。

你敷衍地拍拍阿利斯泰的肩膀，把他从你面前拨开，然后在他疑惑的目光中快步走向回到营地之后就一直令人不安地沉默着的法师。

你的同族在你开口之前抬起眼皮，他看起来很累，但没有阿利斯泰认为的那么糟。所有人当中莫里甘的判断是最准确的，他需要一点时间，但他会想明白的，恐惧与绝望抓不住他，至少在很长一段时间内不能。

“我知道我说过不介意你盯着我看，但至少保持一个安全距离吧？”他轻声问：“我应该担心你的匕首吗，泽万？”

“在你如此疲惫的时候？不，我的灰卫，当然不。”你的声音像是在蜜里滚了一圈，但你很确定他根本没注意到这个，“你记得我们第一次见面的那天吗？”

法师点头，“嗯，你喋喋不休直到我说你可以留下，那天剩下的时间里我都感觉不到我的耳朵了。”

“我的错，但你得原谅一个饱受惊吓的……”

“刺客？”

“不是我打算用的词，但也没错。”你耸耸肩，“所以，你记得我告诉你的那些我能够提供的服务吗？”

“我记得你说你会开锁，”法师意味深长地看着你，“并不尽如宣传所言，不是吗？”

“这件事我们可以晚点再讨论，”你厚颜无耻地说：“现在最重要的事是你，灰卫。”

“我怎么了？”

你不敢置信地摇了摇头，咋舌，“认真的吗？你每天去溪边洗漱的时候有没有好好看过自己？我亲爱的灰卫，如果我是那面童话故事里的魔镜，我现在都能给你哭出一条河来啦。说真的，你对自己太苛刻了。”

“你是打算把我们的初次见面重演一遍吗？”法师对你的声情并茂无动于衷，但要打击到你可不是一张板起来的脸就能做到的。

“不，”你回答，“我来提出一个建议，如果你允许。”

“我在听。”

“关于安提瓦的按摩，你知道多少？”

“不多。”

“那你愿意知道更多吗？”你冲他眨眼，“我保证这个过程会比法环的授课要有趣许多。”

你不确定他有没有听懂你的暗示，因为你没有在那双宛若嫩叶的绿眼睛里找到任何暧昧。他看着你，露出思索的神情，然后点头，“好啊。”

你无法自控地微笑起来，他知道自己踩进了一个怎样的陷阱里吗？不过他仍然是个法师，所以等会儿你或许会被一个火球烤到五成熟，但谁知道呢，也许你能弄清楚他的长袍下面到底有没有穿裤子也说不定。

——————————————————————————————————————

好的一面是，当你把手伸向他的腰带时他没有拒绝，一直到最后一片布料从他身上被剥离都没有。

坏，或者说不那么好的一面是他的表情，温给他讲解该如何做一个治疗师的时候他就是这样认真地看着她并仔仔细细地听她讲解。你都想给他递一卷羊皮纸了，他会开始做笔记吗？

这念头让你乐不可支，为了不真的笑出来，你让他坐到你的床上并试着亲吻他。他没有躲开，在你结束这个短暂的轻吻之后他舔了舔嘴唇，做出评价：“不坏。”

你不需要向他证明任何事，但，“不坏”？这是给瞎了眼一样触发陷阱然后被法师的火球追着跑到快断气才勉强杀死目标的莽汉，以及发现枕头没能捂死目标于是中途改成匕首，结果因为枕头的存在而手忙脚乱，最后弄得床和墙和自己都洒满鲜血的菜鸟的和善评价。他们完成了任务，尽管狼狈不堪，但目标死了而他们活着，所以——“不坏”。

你再一次靠近，托着他的后脑把他往床榻上压倒。他以近乎驯服的姿态接受你的深吻和突然放肆起来的抚摸，但他没有闭上眼睛，他看着你，观察你的一举一动，好像这真是一门会有考试的课。

法环会有那样的劫难可真是活该，瞧瞧那座紧绷在崩塌边缘的象牙塔都教出了些什么玩意儿？

你的左手从他腰上离开，盖住了他的眼睛。他的呼吸停了一秒，很快就又放松下来，你想知道他是怎么说服自己接受一个前刺客的得寸进尺的，但你不打算在你们的舌头都可以有更恰当的用途时谈论这个。

你将左膝顶入他的双腿之间，然后结束亲吻，嘴唇贴在他的皮肤上游走，娴熟地舔舐他的喉结、锁骨与乳尖。他始终没有抗议，哪怕你试探性地咬住他的乳晕时都没有。所以现在事情很清楚了，他知道你提议的究竟是什么事情，而他答应了。

你有一肚子的疑问，但他不见得有同样多的耐心，所以你只是继续向下，直到你一张嘴就能含住他的阴茎，你也确实这么做了。

他发出一声惊讶的喘息，你瞥了他一眼，他支起了身体，正好奇地看着你。

你不紧不慢地吞吐口中的性器，让它完全硬起，每一次轻舔和吸吮都从法师喉咙里榨出甜蜜的声音来。他没有意识到帐篷不隔音所以他应该克制点，这很好。

你没花多长时间就让他发出一声呜咽，苦涩的液体洒在你的舌头上，他的身体向后仰去，扑通一声躺平在床上，苍白的胸口剧烈起伏，像一条被丢上岸的鱼。你咽下嘴里的精液，躺到他旁边抚摸他发烫的脸。年轻的精灵侧过脸，用一种无比惊奇的眼神看着你，那是一个男孩看着轻而易举斩断野兽头颅的长辈的眼神。你轻咳一声，避开了他的眼睛，倒不是说你不为自己在床榻间的技巧自豪，但这样直白而纯粹的惊叹还是让你挺不自在。你的手滑向他的后颈，轻轻按了按，“愿意报答我一下吗？”

他没反应过来，“什么？”

你把法师往下推去，他茫然地看着你，直到被硬物碰到脸颊，法师才露出恍悟的神情。他凑过去，然后把你之前的动作学了个十成十。

他让你想起曾在丹诺林城外，靠近博瑞克利安森林的那一带见过一只小鹿。它披着一身带有白色斑点、在阳光下闪闪发亮的金棕色皮毛，蹦蹦跳跳地绕着悠闲漫步的母亲转圈。你远远地看见它被一朵野花吸引了注意力，嗅了嗅还不够，又伸出柔韧湿润的舌头去卷它。

他现在就在做相似的动作，但是更慢条斯理，以一种野生小兽所没有的优雅，而这正在变成一种折磨。

你深深地吸了一口气，又缓缓地吐出来，“不是这样，”你隐忍地说，并把一根手指塞进他嘴里，“再张开一点……别用牙，对，用你的舌头……很好，非常好……”你柔声诱哄着，另一只手放在他的后脑上，不断地施力让他吞下更多。

当到达某个深度后法师皱起了眉毛，然后他忽然甩掉你的手，抬起头来。你以为自己得寸进尺得太多了，但他只是撩起黏到唇上的碍事头发，然后重新低下头去，按照你刚刚的教导快速地摆动脑袋。

在你高潮的那一刻，你痛痛快快地背叛了自己不久前的想法——为了这样好的学生，赞美法环！

法师舔掉嘴唇上残留的精液，问你：“然后呢？”

你把他拉近，调转了姿势让他躺在你身下，“这个。”你回答道，抓住他的脚踝让他把双腿打开，接着将手指插入他的口中翻搅，蘸足了唾液后你在他兴致勃勃的眼神里把手指往他的屁股里送。

“噢！”他躲了一下，“好吧，也对，”他喃喃道：“没有别的地方……但还是很奇怪。”

你不作答，屈起手指继续摸索与挖掘，在你触碰到某个地方的时候他夹紧双腿惊叫出声。你冲他眨眨眼，加入第二根手指，用上点力气顶了顶那个甜蜜的位置。这次他低低叫着，双腿配合地再次打开，你看见他的阴茎翘了起来，顶端湿润。

你也许不擅长开启上锁的宝箱，但要是说到如何打开一具身体，那么你会毫不惭愧地自称为个中好手，两个层面来说都是。

当他能够顺利地吞下三根手指，你决定是时候结束前戏，让正餐上桌了。

操开一个处子就像你听说过的那样难，但只要你没有被一个火球打出去，你就愿意认为事情进行得很顺利。

他没有尖叫，只有急促的喘气，你停下来，拨开他额头上被汗水浸湿的金发，“很疼吗？”你问。

他点点头，手指深陷在狼皮床单里，紧绷的关节白生生的，像是散落在沙子里的贝壳，“会一直这么疼吗？”

“会好的，”你俯下身吻了吻他的脸颊，“相信我……或者相信你的魔法，如果我撒了谎，你总是能像我们第一次见面时那样把我冻成冰雕的。”

一个微弱的笑容从他脸上闪过，你没有尝试去捕捉它，阿利斯泰要是看到了毫无疑问会很高兴，但你又不是为了他才把你的新上司哄上床。

你缓慢地动起来，他拧着眉毛，偶尔抽一口气。你亲吻他的眉心和嘴唇，又空出一只手来揉搓他的乳头，掰开他的臀肉。他不算很敏感，这给了你粗暴的空间。你吻他，抚摸他，也咬他和钳制他。你逐渐不再控制力道，他终于叫出声来，但不是因为痛。

他的眼睛里又出现了不符合年龄的惊奇，他松开狼皮，伸手摸了摸你们的结合处。红肿发烫的肛口被他自己碰了一下就抽搐着缩紧，他“嘶”了一声，收回手，你在这时撞进去，龟头一直插入到紧涩难行的深度，他发出短促的尖叫，手指就近掐住你的手臂，圆润的指甲在你的皮肤上留下浅浅的痕迹。

你再次询问他的感受，他在呻吟的间隙回答你：“很棒，很热，肚子里面好涨，呜，还是有点痛……但没关系。”

你吻了吻他的额头，他仰起脸，咬住了你的嘴唇。但这不是一个粗暴的吻，在你轻松地撬开他的牙齿，凶狠地吸吮拉拽他的舌尖之前都不是。你更加深刻地意识到和你相比，他的确是一只鹿，食草动物。

你的阴茎在他屁股里快进快出，黏滑的液体在穴口被搅成了白沫，他的眼角也开始发红变湿，过量的快感让他含混不清地哭叫起来，修长无害的手指惊慌地抓挠你的手臂和脊背，可这甚至谈不上困兽之斗。

你放任他通过无意义的挣扎把剩余的力气都耗完，很快他就像只被放光了血的祭品一样瘫软在你的阴茎上，被穿刺被操干。你舔掉他眼角溢出的泪水，手指揪住他的乳尖提起，这成了那最后一根稻草，他从喉咙里挤出一声长长的、甜蜜的呻吟，身体不受控制地向上弓起，贴进你怀里，精液在你们的躯体之间被磨开，黏腻发烫。你在他收缩不止的肉穴里最后冲刺了几下，抵入深处射在了他体内。

结束之后你从他身上下来，和他并排躺在被体液毁掉的狼皮上，过了一会儿，你听见他说：“这比书里写的更好。”你侧过头，对上他的眼睛，他认真地对你说：“谢谢。”

你想了想，“这意味着你愿意给我解答一些疑问吗？”

他漫不经心地点点头。

你可以问问他过去的几天在苦恼什么，但说实话，你在乎的只有一件事而它并不是这个。

“你为什么会同意我的提议？”

“我以为你打算把你的活儿干完。”他用一种无比平淡的口吻说：“所以我想这或许能转移我的注意力，如果你动手了，那要么我处理掉一个不稳定因素，要么你杀了我，不论如何我都能喘口气。”

“……”你感到后背有点凉，同时又不敢置信，“等等，你觉得被我杀死算是一件好事？”

“我总会死的，或早或晚。和成为‘憎恶’或者被魔潮淹没相比，你是个……不坏的选择。”他用一种相当诚恳的语气说：“我见过了，你下手很利落。”

这不是你第一次得到这样的“赞美”，但却是你第一次不知道该如何反应。

“……我的荣幸。”最后你只是这样干巴巴地说。

沉默在帐篷里蔓延了一会儿，最后还是你打破它，“现在我们该做什么？”

“我要休息一下，”他回答：“然后晚点我们可以再来一次，如果你不介意。”

这不是你预想中的任何一种反应，但你没有蠢到拒绝他，每个“乌鸦”都知道当下的欢愉高于一切，“我当然不介意。”

他点点头，又问：“你能给我拿点喝的吗？还有吃的，我不觉得我能走到篝火那里去。”

你把这当做一句赞美，并欣然同意。

离开帐篷的瞬间阿利斯泰的眼刀就扎到了你身上，要不是被蕾莉安娜拦住他大概就要一盾牌砸过来了，温微微摇头，斯坦严厉地瞪你，但他们什么都没说。

你决定等下要让他叫得更大声点。

但是等你拿着葡萄酒和奶酪回到帐篷里，你发现他已经睡着了。你又拿出一块狼皮给他盖上，坐在床边慢慢地把你拿进来的东西吃掉了。

吃过晚餐，又例行公事地检查过皮甲里暗藏的武器与药水后，你把玩着匕首想，如果他打算就这么睡到天亮，那你就出去守夜。你不介意在你的床上操随便什么人，但你没法和他们一起睡觉。法师的帐篷空着没错，但就是柯尔特都知道不能随便往里面钻。

“那是给我准备的吗？”一个声音轻柔地问，你回过神来，看向声源，法师支着脑袋，目光落在你手里淬了毒的匕首上。

“不，”你回答，“这只是一把杀邪灵用的便宜货。”

他翘起了唇角，手指从狼皮下面探出来，勾住你身上皮甲的暗扣，“那么，让我看看你打算用在我身上的‘好货’吧。”


End file.
